


Stranded

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Abby are stranded on the wrong side of an anomaly together, and as they wait for rescue or the anomaly reopening, they finally give in to their previously repressed desires and lust for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Everything okay, Matt?”

 

He froze. Just how loud had he been and what exactly had she heard? “It's fine,” he called back. “I was just trying to adjust the bedding.”

 

“Well try and get some sleep, yeah? I'll wake you in a couple of hours so we can swap over.”

 

He waited until he couldn't hear her any more and released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. They'd been stuck here for five days now; five days of having to keep pushing aside his feelings for the pretty blonde he knew was completely out of his reach. Tonight though, he couldn't hold back any longer. They'd been sat beside the fire together whilst they cooked and ate the fish they'd caught and chatted. Conversation on the previous nights had stayed within safe boundaries, but they'd found themselves opening up to each other about stuff they'd not really shared before.

 

Matt had already known most of Abby's story. He'd had access to her file when he first started at the ARC, but hearing it from her own lips was different. Listening to her talking about how she'd earned a bad reputation at college, jumping into bed with any guy that paid her a bit of attention, made him feel uncomfortable. The thought of Abby having sex was a distracting one and it was taking all his resolve not to act on the stirring in his groin. In truth, he'd always felt drawn to her, but the small matter of her being totally in love with Connor prevented him from letting her know how he felt.

 

As he settled himself down in their makeshift shelter to let Abby take the first watch of the night, he closed his eyes and thought about that one evening when she had come to his apartment saying she needed some company. She'd been on the verge of ending her relationship with Connor, fed up at being left alone most evenings whilst he worked on his secret project for Philip Burton. He'd made her a coffee and spent the next couple of hours convincing her that she needed to be patient, and that her staying with Connor was the only way they'd find out what he was doing. He'd kicked himself after she left; why was he such a decent guy? It would have been a perfect opportunity.

 

'What could have been' had turned into a sneaky dream that crept up on him. He had been very guarded since they'd been here, so when he found himself waking up with an aching erection he knew he had to try and deal with it swiftly. Now he was going to find it impossible to get back to sleep. He sighed, fastened his trousers up and sat up. He could make out Abby's silhouette through the gaps in the wall woven from thin branches, flickering in the dying glow from their fire, and watched her for a few moments before standing up and striding outside to join her.

 

“Trouble sleeping?” Abby said softly.

 

“Something like that,” he responded, sitting down next to her. “You may as well go and get some sleep. No point in both of us being awake”

 

“Don't think I could sleep either.”

 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the dying embers of the fire, then Abby cleared her throat. “It was the fifth night in the Cretaceous than Connor and I first... well, that we first had sex.”

 

Matt shifted uneasily. He really wasn't sure that this was something he wanted to hear, but it seemed Abby needed to say it. “Only 5 days? The others thought it would be longer, and that Danny might complicate things... of course, we didn't know that he wasn't with you.”

 

“I do sometimes wonder how different things might have been if he'd not gone after Helen.”

 

“Threesome?” Matt virtually kicked himself the moment he'd said it. He had all the wrong images in his head and he had to stop it now. Fortunately, Abby was laughing and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Danny was a good mate and whilst I think Connor and I might have held back a bit more if he'd been with us, I do think Danny would've also encouraged us.”

 

“Anyone would have done, Abby. It's obvious you and Connor are meant to be together.” Matt watched as Abby buried her head in her hands for a few moments and then looked up.

 

“If Connor hadn't fallen out of that tree and injured his leg, he'd have gone after Helen himself. It could so easily have ended up with him trapped in the Permian with Helen, and Danny stuck with me in the Cretaceous.”

 

“Would he? Connor I mean, would he have gone after Helen?”

 

Abby nodded. “We talked about it a lot in the first few weeks. She was responsible for Cutter's death and Connor was...” Abby sniffed and sighed. “Quite what he would've done if he actually caught up with her, I don't know. I think it was probably best all round that Danny went.”

 

“And Danny... would you have had sex with him?” Matt couldn't believe he was asking such a direct question, but he'd gone past the point of discretion.

 

Abby snorted and for a moment Matt thought she was going to say how ridiculous the thought of her and Danny together was, but then she cleared her throat and became serious. “Maybe, who knows? Under normal circumstances, there's no way, but being stranded millions of years from home makes some things more acceptable than normal. It's about survival at the end of the day, and giving in to an urge or dealing with...” She stopped and looked at Matt as something clearly dawned on her.

 

“I get it now!”

 

“What?” Matt was confused.

 

“The reason you couldn't sleep, this conversation... You were masturbating but having trouble finishing, and then I interrupted and left you hanging.”

 

Matt felt his cheeks burn, there certainly was no hiding things from Abby. He hoped that was all she'd worked out though and not the fact that the reason he had a constant raging hard-on was being around her. “Guilty,” he said. “Sorry. You probably think that's pretty disgusting.”

 

“Not at all, but it does leave us with a bit of a problem, right? You need to sleep so that you keep your wits about you. It would be dangerous to both of us if you're not as alert as you should be.

 

Matt nodded. He certainly wasn't going to argue with that. He felt very uncomfortable right now, and sleep was not going to come whilst he felt like this.

 

“I can help you,” Abby said, edging closer. “If you'll let me?”

 

Help? Matt wasn't entirely sure she meant what he thought she did, and he didn't dare hope. He simply raised a questioning eyebrow. Abby paused for a moment then sat herself even closer. Her hands moved to the button on his jeans, and moments later she had unfastened that and the zip and was reaching inside his underwear.

 

“Yes, you definitely have a problem here,” she whispered, easing his aching cock out from the confines of his underwear. Matt gasped, not quite believing this was happening. He closed his eyes for a moment and was convinced that she would have gone when he opened them and this was just a continuation of the dream from earlier. But when he opened his eyes, there she was, her hand cupping his heavy balls as her other was firmly grasping the base of the hard shaft.

 

“Abby, you don't have to do this.”

 

“Ssh, it's fine. I'm told I'm good at this. We'll have your problem sorted in no time and you can go and get some sleep.” With that, Abby's head moved down and her lips were wrapped over the tip of his cock. Matt groaned, his groin twisted. She was right; it would not take long at this rate.

 

Abby was certainly well practised at this. Before he knew it, she had almost his whole length in her mouth and she was bobbing up and down the hard shaft, sucking it and swirling her tongue around it. He groaned again, realising he was close to climax but now wanting to hold it back for as long as possible. This was the stuff many of his dreams had been made of, Abby's hot little mouth around his cock. He listened to her soft groans of pleasure, happy that she was getting something from this too. Then he felt his hips begin to roll and jerk involuntarily and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before it would be over.

 

“Abby, I'm...” He wanted to warn her, but she ignored him and sucked even harder. He let out a cry as he finally released, shooting his cum into the back of her slender throat. Abby didn't miss a beat, simply swallowing it down and continuing her onslaught. God, she was good! His groin twisted again and he let out another cry as he released again. He couldn't stop, his cum flowed almost continually as Abby swallowed it, making satisfied groans before releasing his softened cock from her mouth.

 

Both sat for a moment, breathing hard. Matt wondered what he was supposed to do next. Did Abby want him to return the favour? Would that be crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed? He waited for some kind of signal from her.

 

“You should be able to sleep now, eh?” she said softly.

 

“Yes,” he replied. “Thank you.”

 

“Not a problem. I told you it's about survival and if a quick blow job helps...”

 

“It did. Well, I suppose I should head back and get my head down.” He stood up and tucked himself back into this jeans before turning towards the shelter. It seemed Abby was not looking for help from him in return.

 

##

 

Abby waited until she couldn't hear Matt moving around before unfastening her own jeans. What she'd just done was the last thing she expected to be doing with Matt. It took her back many years to a time when blow jobs were something she gave to earn herself some pocket money. She was fifteen when it started, and once she'd realised the power it gave her, she had a regular deal going on. At first, she charged £1 and she'd have three or four boys waiting for her after school most days. There was a large hollowed out tree in the woods near school, and that became her office. After a couple of weeks, some of the older boys in the sixth form got wind of it and came along too. One offered her £2 if she swallowed, and soon that became the norm. Within a month, she had ten who came pretty much every day after school, and another five or six who turned up when they felt like it. It was quite a lucrative earner for some months during her last year at school.

 

Then, with exams out of the way and nothing to do all summer until she started at sixth form herself, she set herself up at the tree during the day too. The demands got more intense... “I'll give you an extra 50p if I can touch your tits whilst you suck me off.”, “If I paid £3 can I put my hand inside your bra?”. Then, just before her sixteenth birthday, an eighteen year old offered her £10 to finger her and kiss her, to which she agreed, and it escalated from there very rapidly. By the end of the summer, she was earning almost £200 a day. Instead of having them queue, she set up “appointments” and had a set scale, from £2 for a blow job right up to £50 for full penetrative sex.

 

Abby smiled to herself. If her foster parents had found out, she'd have been back with social services like a shot. It was a great summer on the whole, but she put a stop to it when she started her A-levels, except for the occasional request during the holidays. She'd learnt a hell of a lot in that time too, stuff that still made her very popular with men in bed.

 

She slid her hand into her underwear, seeking to satisfy her own desires. Well skilled fingers slid into her pussy, wet with arousal. Swallowing Matt's cum had had more of an effect on her that she'd realised. It wasn't long before she felt the familiar fire and stirring in her groin, and as she increased the pace of her thrusting fingers, she gasped and groaned out. To her shock, as she hit her climax and her body convulsed in pleasure, it was Matt's name spilling from her lips and not Connor's.

 

As she recovered, she glanced back at the shelter where Matt was sleeping. What had she started?

 


	2. Chapter 2

With breakfast out of the way, both Matt and Abby turned their attentions to essential housekeeping. Fresh water for the day, wood for the fire and checking the traps that had been set the day before. Other than wishing each other a good morning, they had barely acknowledged each other. The “morning after the night before” felt every bit as awkward as it might have been back home. Abby was grateful for some time alone as she made her way to the stream to fill the “bucket” with water. They had managed to use Matt's backpack as a water carrying device after patching up the holes with some sticking plasters found in the first aid kit. It was also easy to carry, leaving Abby with both hands free to carry some kind of weapon with her. They'd been pretty lucky so far, the only creatures they'd come across were harmless.

 

Arriving at the stream, Abby sat herself down to get her head around the events of last night. How much of it really was just lending a helping hand so that Matt could get some much needed sleep and how much of it was an actual attraction to him? If she'd been stranded with someone else, Becker for example, would she have been so willing to do what she did?

 

She'd thought she had gone past all this months ago. When things had been bad with Connor and he was spending more and more time shut away working for Burton, she had contemplated going to Matt. She'd sensed a mutual attraction back then and had found herself actually wondering what it would be like with him. Predictably, being the gentleman he was, he'd spent the evening plying her with coffee and convincing her she should stay with Connor, so she never got the chance to even feel his lips on hers let alone let him drag her off to his bed. Then things got better and the thought of having sex with Matt had never crossed her mind again, until now.

 

The stream flowed into a large lake and Abby had succumbed to the desire to go for a swim a few times already. Matt had urged caution of course; the lake was where any nearby creatures would gather to drink, especially at this time of day, but Abby had felt the need to be clean outweighed any potential danger. She and Connor had often gone swimming in the lake that was near their camp and as long as they kept half an eye on the shore it was okay. She placed the makeshift bucket by the side of the stream and followed the flow until it reached the lake. It was shallow here and Abby could see the bottom. Peeling off her clothing, she walked into the lake, enjoying the sensation of the cold, cleansing water on her naked skin.

 

When she'd got to just above waist height, she started to swim. For a few minutes, it felt like there was nothing else happening, and thoughts of last night began to be cleansed from her mind. After a while, she began to get the feeling that she was being watched. Her first instinct was that there was some kind of predator nearby. It would be just her luck that the first real dangerous creature they encountered here would show up when she was at her most vulnerable. She swam back to where it was shallow enough for her to put her feet on the bottom and gazed around her, trying to spot where the creature was whilst she planned her various options for escape.

 

Then she spotted him, perched higher up on a rock formation a little distance away. Maybe not a predator but almost as dangerous in some ways. Just how long had Matt been up there watching her? He'd been busy searching for fallen branches they could use on the fire when she left to get water, and it would have taken him several minutes to get up there.

 

“Pervert!” Abby spat, then laughed. Maybe she should give him something worth looking at? The thought made her smile. She swam back towards where she'd been before and rolled over to swim on her back, wishing she could see Matt's face and wondering if his hands would be inside his jeans. Then her thoughts drifted back to last night, and how good Matt's cock had felt in her mouth. After a few teasing flips and turns in the water that would leave Matt with no doubts as to just how naked she was, she looked straight up at him.

 

“Why don't you join me?” she called out. “The water's amazing!” She wondered if he was blushing, embarrassed at being caught out, or if he'd been waiting for an invite with a growing hard on. She saw him hesitate for a moment, clearly thinking through his options, before he called out.

 

“One of us needs to keep watch, Abby. This is the only watering hole for miles and who knows what...”

 

“Have we seen anything dangerous in six days, Matt? Take a chance for once in your life! Let's make the most of this bad situation.” She saw him shake his head and for a moment she thought he was just going to stay where he was. She turned and began to swim away, then looked up and he'd gone. Her heart began to race, wondering where this was heading. Should she get out and put her clothes back on before Matt arrived? He was right, one of them should be keeping watch. Complacency would only lead to one of them getting injured or killed. But the thought of swimming naked with Matt was appealing.

 

When he hadn't arrived after a few minutes she began to suspect that he'd simply taken himself back to their camp and away from temptation. Disappointed, Abby started to swim back to the shore where she'd left her clothes. She was starting to feel the cold now, so she should get herself dry and dressed.

 

“I thought you wanted me to join you?” Matt's voice said. He was stood near her pile of clothes and was already peeling his t-shirt off over his head. Abby felt her groin flip in anticipation as his firm stomach muscles became exposed and then his toned chest with a fine layer of hair.

 

“I do,” she said softly.

 

He threw the shirt to the floor and began to unfasten his jeans. Abby couldn't help watching, fascinated. He had a trail of dark hair from his navel down, and as he eased his jeans and underwear down over his hips more of it was revealed. Without realising it, she wetted her lips and her groin stirred. This was heading into dangerous waters. Matt stood for a moment at the shore, completely naked, and clearly knowing exactly what effect he was having on Abby. It was pretty close to the effect she was having on him. His cock stood out, semi erect and becoming more and more aroused. He gave it a couple of tugs, making Abby's eyes widen, before walking into the shallow waters.

 

Abby swam away at some speed. She was a good swimmer and had honed her skills somewhat during the time in the Cretaceous. She glanced back to see if Matt was following and he was, though he was not as adept at swimming as her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up, this whole thing would be pointless if he wasn't within touching distance.

 

“You were right,” he said when he got to her. “This is amazing.” They swam around together for a few minutes, but the tension between them was thick and needed to be addressed.

 

“Last night...” Matt began. “I want to say thank you. I think slept better than I have in a long time. And it occurred to me that perhaps I should have returned the favour. So if... well, if there's anything I can do for you to help you through this difficult time...”

 

Suddenly every nerve in Abby's body began to fire. This was an offer she clearly couldn't refuse; her body was in need of proper attention and since she could argue that it was about survival... Connor would understand, she was certain of it, and he didn't actually need to know.

 

“Actually, there is something.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Abby took a deep breath and hoped she hadn't read this whole thing incorrectly. “My breasts feel a bit... you know, with all the tension of the last few days...”

 

“A bit of a massage perhaps?”

 

Abby nodded and sighed as Matt moved behind her, close enough for her to feel his flesh pressed against her back. The warmth of his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine and then his hands moved around her body and grasped both her breasts firmly. She let out a squeak as his confident hands began to squeeze and caress them and she relaxed, leaning back and pressing into his body.

 

“Is this okay?” he whispered into her ear.

 

“Yes,” Abby sighed. “Keep going!”

 

Matt's lips hovered over her flesh, not touching but somehow managing to create a tingle in their wake as he moved from her ear, down her neck and onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes, wishing she could actually feel his lips and silently urging him kiss her. She felt him shift, the soft splash of water telling her that he was moving, and when she opened her eyes he was in front of her.

 

His breathing was heavy and without a word, his arm was circling her waist and pulling her against his body, his now full and very heavy erection pressed between them. His free hand grasped one of her breasts hard and Abby gasped out. Needing more, she realised she would have to tell him what she wanted.

 

“I bet you can do wonderful things with that mouth,” she breathed.

 

“Shall I show you?”

 

“Please!”

 

His head dipped and Abby expected him to kiss her mouth, but he moved lower and was instead taking her breast into his mouth and was licking and suckling on it. This was more like it. She wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him on, and as he suckled harder his hands began to explore her body. “Matt!” Her body was on fire now and her breathing was matching his. He swapped breasts and the intensity level seemed to go up several notches. Abby reached down and grasped his cock, pumping it hard and making him groan out.

 

“Let's move over to that rock formation over there, and I'll show you what else I can do with my mouth.” Matt said, nodding towards a crop of rocks near the middle of the lake that formed a small island. They swam over and Abby scrambled out onto the rock. Matt remained in the water and parted her thighs gazing up. She laughed, hoping that he was about to do what she thought he was going to do.

 

Reaching up, he circled his thumb over her clit and then slid a couple of long fingers into her aching pussy. He thrust them in and out rapidly, twisting and curling them and opening them in a scissor like motion making Abby cry out. Her hips rolled involuntarily as she felt her insides begin to quiver and she knew she was close to orgasm. Matt obviously knew exactly what he was doing, something Abby thought refreshing. Connor was very inexperienced when they first starting having sex and she'd had to guide his every move for some time before he had the confidence to just do it.

 

“I thought you were going to show me what you can do with your mouth?” she teased. Matt stopped and placed both hands on her hips, easing her down a little so he could reach better. “Or are you just all talk?”

 

“I always keep my promises, Abby!” he growled, pushing her thighs apart even wider before plunging his tongue into her.

 

“Matt!” His tongue was amazing and seemed to probe almost as deeply as any cock she'd had. It seemed to fill her and touch every sensitive spot inside as she rolled into his movements. As he thrust into her and grasped her thighs with his strong hands, she abandoned herself to the pleasure she craved. Her orgasm hit hard, making her cry out loud and her body convulse. Matt continued unrelentingly, probing his tongue into her wet pussy harder and deeper, whilst another orgasm hit Abby with even more intensity than the first.

 

Finally, Matt released her and she began to sob. She slid into the water and into his embrace, seeking his lips and finally discovering how they felt on hers. They kissed with a passion that took both their breaths, and then Matt pushed Abby hard against the rock, his hands roughly exploring her body as their tongues danced together.

 

“I want you, Abby,” Matt growled in a voice that was barely audible and didn't sound like his own. He was almost there, a confident hand between her thighs to separate them and a jerk of his hips and his cock would be inside her, and he could feel his cock almost straining as they pressed closer.

 

“I can't,” Abby said. Guilt suddenly hit. Oral sex and bit of masturbating was one thing, but full sex? “I'm sorry.” She untangled herself from Matt's embrace and swam away as quickly as possible, grateful that she was such a strong swimmer. She heard Matt calling after her but she couldn't look back. She reached the shore and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on as she tried to run back to the camp, her head full of conflict. The way Matt had just made her feel scared her. She couldn't dismiss that as just a release so she could keep her wits about her, and she was very aware how close they had got to having sex.

 

When she reached the camp, she went into the shelter and sat herself down on the bed, burying her head in her hands. She shouldn't have encouraged Matt once she knew he was watching her swim naked and just left it at what happened last night. She held back from crying as best she could but tears were soon stinging her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She was an idiot and had just ruined everything. And there was no escape since they were stranded millions of years from home with no sign of an anomaly opening any time soon.

 

It was a long time before Matt returned to the camp himself. Without a word he set about lighting the fire using the wood he'd gathered earlier. Abby realised that she'd not bought any water back and kicked herself. She had to come out of the shelter and face Matt. He glanced up when she came out but then returned his focus to the fire. “I need to get the water,” she said, and began to walk towards the pathway.

 

“Abby, stop.” Matt said. “What happened earlier? I thought... well I thought it was what you wanted too otherwise I would never have let things get that far.”

 

“I thought I wanted it too,” she said.

 

“Connor?”

 

Abby nodded. It seemed crazy now she thought about it. She'd already reconciled most of her actions in her head, but getting past this final barrier was difficult.

 

“I have to admit, until last night I felt guilty about even having those kinds of thoughts for you because of him. But this is not an ordinary situation and...” Matt stopped and stood up, moving towards Abby. “Now I've had a taste, I want more... and so do you. I can see it in your eyes.”

 

He moved even closer and Abby stepped back to move away from him. Matt continued to move towards her and she backed away before a tree stopped her. “You're wrong,” she said. “All that back at the lake was a mistake.”

 

“I don't believe that for a moment.” He pressed against her, pinning her against the thick trunk of the tree. “But if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me to fuck you, I'll walk away now and we won't ever mention this again.”

 

Abby felt her groin twist and her heart pounded hard against her chest wall. She thought about his cock in her mouth last night and his cum sliding down her throat, she thought about his tongue and fingers in her pussy, bringing her to orgasm, and then she looked into his eyes. Did she want more? Her head was spinning, she opened her mouth to say “no” but found she couldn't, and the next thing she knew, Matt was undoing the button on her jeans and tugging at the zip, pushing his hand inside her underwear and rubbing her clit.

 

Abby gasped and waited a moment as his fingers slid into her like before. “Is this what you want?” he said quietly. “I can stop now if you don't.”

 

“Fuck me, Matt!” she breathed. There, she'd said it, and the moment the words spilt from her lips they seemed right.

 

He wasted no time, perhaps half afraid that she would still change her mind. He had her jeans and underwear off in one swift move, and had his cock out in another, pushing her against the tree trunk. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck as Matt's hand grasped her leg just behind the knee and lifted his, hitching her to his hip and then he surged forward, his cock pushing into her at last. Both cried out as he sank in deeper, and once buried completely to the hilt he smothered her mouth in a heated, wet kiss that Abby returned with equal passion.

 

It took a few moments to adjust and find the right position but soon Matt was able to move inside her easily. Finding a rhythm that suited them both, they both began to discard their remaining clothing until both were naked, and then Matt began to thrust harder.

 

“Matt! Matt!” Abby breathed, clinging to him as she felt her internal muscles begin to vibrate with pleasure, drawing him into her body deeper and harder. She was going to have scratches on her back, such was the force of Matt's passion, but she didn't care. He was fucking her and that was all that mattered right now. It had been too long in coming for her to worry about anything.

 

“So good, Abby! Matt panted. He had fantasized about this moment for so long he still couldn't quite believe it was finally happening.

 

“Yes!” Abby sobbed, her body on fire and every nerve tingling. “Matt, please! Yes, harder! Oh god!” She cried out, her internal muscles convulsing and clamping around Matt's hard shaft as he continued to fuck her. “Matt! Matt! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Every thrust into her sent a bolt of electricity the length of her spine and made her gasp or cry out.

 

Then Matt withdrew, breathing hard. “Shall we take this to the bedroom where it's a little more comfortable?” he laughed.

 

Abby grasped his hand and led him into the shelter. They fell onto the heap of grasses and moss they had fashioned as a mattress, and tangled into each other's embrace, a mash of limbs, mouths and tongues until Abby was beneath Matt and he was settling between her thighs with his cock pressed against the sodden entrance to her pussy.

 

“Put it back in!” Abby demanded. “This doesn't end until you fill me with your cum!”

 

“Oh, that was my intention from the start,” he laughed. “Otherwise, what's the point?” Then, with a jerk of his hips, he was inside her again. They fell back into a rhythm easily, both breathing hard, gasping, panting, crying, sobbing as they hurtled towards the inevitable climax. Sometimes, they fought for dominance, rolling around with Abby on top and guiding the pace how she wanted it, then Matt would flip her over and be back on top.

 

“Almost there, Abby!” he cried out, battling against the twisting in his groin that he knew meant he was close. His thrusts became more erratic as he tried to hold off as long as possible and he groaned. Abby clung to him, her own final climax very close.

 

“Matt!” she sobbed as her body began to shake beneath him, and then she cried out as the heat of his cum flooded into her body.

 

“Abby! Oh Abby! Yes, yes!” Matt thrust again as another jet of semen exploded out into her willing body. This release was mindblowing.

 

“Don't stop!” Abby sobbed. She could feel her womb pulsing as it drank in Matt's wonderful juices that were flowing inside her.

 

“Don't worry, there's still more and I intend to fuck you until I'm empty!”

 

A massive orgasm swamped over Abby's entire body, making her cry out as every muscle and nerve in her body convulsed. This was the most intense sex she'd ever had, Matt was an amazing lover with fantastic stamina. Matt had stopped thrusting to allow Abby a few moments to recover, he was kissing her, moving his hands all over her body and then he withdrew.

 

“Matt?” Abby was disappointed.

 

“Shh, didn't I say I wouldn't stop until I had no more to give. I'm just changing position.” He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her to grasp her breasts as Abby parted her thighs to allow him to enter her from behind. Abby moved her hand to her clit, rubbing it hard as Matt started to fuck her again. Realising what she needed, Matt moved his own hand to join hers and Abby gasped. She was rapidly soaring towards another orgasm that she knew was going to be even more violent than the last one.

 

Their fucking grew harder and faster, skin slapping against skin, soft cries of pleasure swallowed down in heated, hard kisses that made their mouths ache. After many long minutes, Matt's hips jerked and he let out a sound that came from somewhere deep within. His release was hard, his cum exploding once more into Abby's receptive body. He felt her body quivering in his arms and then she let out a similar sound to the one he'd made.

 

Abby thought she was going to pass out, such was the intensity of this orgasm. She could feel Matt's cum inside her, flowing through her body like her own blood. With this wonderful union, Matt had become a part of her, and he was still thrusting into her hard and fast.

 

“Matt, I want... oh god! Please!”

 

“Abby!” Matt knew this was pretty much the last load for the moment. As he released, he felt his cock go limp inside her. He was spent, all of his cum inside Abby. A thought that was pretty amazing. Withdrawing, he rolled Abby to face him and they settled into each other's arms with tender kisses and soft caresses.

 

Neither spoke for a long time. Abby swore she could still feel the sperm swimming inside her, her womb still pulsing as it accepted the intimate gift Matt had given her. It was a nice feeling, comforting almost, and one she wanted to cling on to for a long time.

 

“You okay?” Matt finally said.

 

“Yeah. You?”

 

“Can't complain I suppose.” Matt laughed, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Now that we have that out of our systems, perhaps we can get back to making sure we have enough food and water to keep ourselves alive out here.” Abby said, sitting up and trying to think where she'd left her clothes.

 

“For a little while, yes.” Matt responded. “But I can't guarantee that I won't get any more urges. In fact, I think we made the situation a whole lot more difficult.”

 

As Abby left the shelter, she glanced back. Matt was right. How could they just continue as if nothing had happened between them? She also suspected that this wouldn't be the last time they'd have sex either, far from it.

 

 

 


End file.
